


Come to Daddy

by missabigailhobbs



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Baby is the legal age of consent don't kill me, Daddy Kink, Doc is a bad person TM, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Too many Atlanta references bc I've lived here for 18 years and I deserve it, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missabigailhobbs/pseuds/missabigailhobbs
Summary: Doc had waited until Baby's sixteenth birthday. But now it was time for an extra-special birthday present.





	Come to Daddy

In Doc’s defense, he’d waited until the legal age of consent in Georgia. It had been a struggle to wait that long, honestly; molding a human being in his hand, seeing his Baby grow from a child, through the awkward puberty years, and blossom had given him a rush like nothing else ever had. But he had waited, bided his time, and now it was time to take what he knew to be rightfully his. 

“Happy birthday, Baby,” he said, producing a small cake from his office after the others had cleared out after another successful job. Baby was sitting on the edge of the metal table, playing with a blue toy car, always with those headphones in his ears. He glanced up, confused. He didn’t even know Doc knew or cared about his birthday. He took one earbud out, frowning slightly. 

“What?”

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it?” Doc asked, somewhat rhetorically, not looking up from where he was lighting the candles. “Sweet sixteen. Some people go out and celebrate, you know.” 

“I know,” Baby replied, but he still didn’t move. Was this a test of some kind? It didn’t make sense. Doc had never shown this much interest in him beyond his driving skills before. 

“Come here.” Before Doc had even finished his sentence - command, really, because all of Doc’s sentences were commands - Baby was moving. He stood next to Doc, a safety gap of about a foot between them, looking at the cake like an alien object. “Make a wish.” 

Baby hesitated slightly and then blew out his candles, the numbers ‘1’ and ‘6’ on fire, briefly illuminating his face in a warm candle glow. It made Doc’s chest feel tight. It was definitely time. 

“What did you wish for?” he asked, voice as cool as always. 

“If I tell you it won’t come true,” said Baby pragmatically, glancing up at Doc. “What flavor is it?”

“Red velvet,” he told him, cutting them both slices and handing one to Baby on a paper plate with a plastic fork. They didn’t exactly have a dishwasher here in this hideout. He knew it was Baby’s favorite - Darling had brought an assortment of cupcakes in from one of the best bakeries in Buckhead a few weeks ago and Baby’s eyes had nearly popped out of his head at the red velvet one. Doc was nearly as quiet as Baby when the crew were talking amongst themselves, and he always had an eye on his Baby. Knew he liked Cokes but would politely refuse Pepsi (a reasonable choice), knew his Waffle House order, knew he loved to hike by the Chattahoochee and sit by the river for hours, petting any dogs that happened to wander by if their owners would let him. He knew so much about his Baby but not the one thing he’d been dying to learn. But he would learn tonight. 

They ate Baby’s cake in silence, Baby chewing the inside of his lip when he was done. “So… um, do you need me?”

Doc chuckled. Oh, did he. “Yes, Baby, I do. Come with me,” he said, gesturing with one finger over his shoulder for Baby to follow. “Leave the plate.” 

Baby followed after him silently, stomach in knots from nerves. Had he done something wrong? There was no way his debt was paid this quickly - he’d worked out the numbers and it should be at least six or seven more years before he was done. So what was this?

His breath caught when he saw Doc’s office. He’d been in there a few times, seen the austere wood desk covered with neat stacks of folders, the couch where he guessed Doc slept on long nights before an early morning job. But this… oh, no, this was new. This must be just for him. Doc had pushed the desk out of the way, removed the couch altogether for the time being, and right in the middle of the room was a double bed, made up in clean white sheets. It looked at once sterile and soft, with a duvet folded down at the end. He balked, eyes wide and he took a step back, head knocking against the door frame right in beat with his music, a bass drum to accompany the thunk of his head against the wood. He winced. 

“Careful,” Doc said casually, pouring himself a drink. “Don’t want to go to the hospital on your birthday.” He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the boy, who very much resembled a skittish horse right about now. “Sit down, Baby.” 

Baby obeyed, but hesitantly. He perched on the edge of the bed, ready to run at any moment. “Relax,” Doc ordered, and Baby sighed, trying to work the tension from his muscles. “Do you know why I have this set up for you?” Doc asked him over the rim of his glasses, taking a sip of his whiskey. Baby shook his head, which made Doc smile. Of course he didn’t. Perfectly untouched and a devil behind the wheel. He loved it. 

“The reason for this, Baby, is because I am going to have sex with you. Birthday sex, if you will. It’s a tradition.” He took a sip, letting that sink in. The boy merely stared at him with those big eyes, blinking. “What do you think?”

Baby didn’t know what to say. Surely he couldn’t refuse; he owed Doc a lot of money, and probably his life, keeping him out of jail and keeping the teams to the rules about not killing in front of him. He was silent for several long seconds. “Okay.” 

Well, he’d take it. Baby had always been very quiet. “I know you haven’t done this before but you can’t do it fully dressed. Take off your clothes,” Doc told him, loosening his own tie. Baby kicked off his sneakers and put his jacket to the side, hesitantly taking off his shirt. Sixteen and already the boy had some lovely ab definition. Christ, he was going to be even more gorgeous as he grew. But this, to be the first one ever to see and touch this body, this was a privilege no one else would ever have, and Doc reveled in that. He was a man of fine tastes - he enjoyed expensive wines and fancy cars, but to be the only one to have something was a rare pleasure that he intended to indulge in. Doc took off his own jacket and his glasses, putting them on his desk. Baby had shimmied out of his jeans and was standing there at the end of the bed in just his underwear, turning six shades of scarlet. Bless his heart. “Come here.” 

Baby knelt on the edge of the bed, crawling towards Doc nervously. Was he doing this right? He still had no idea if he was going to get a bullet between the eyes at any moment. He’d never seen Doc act like this, and the change frightened him. “Oh, that’s perfect,” Doc murmured, cupping Baby’s face and pulling him a little closer, all the way into Doc’s lap so the boy’s legs were spread, kneeling on either side of his hips. “I have one request and then you can have your birthday present.” Baby nodded. He knew it wasn’t really a request. Doc leaned forward and murmured three words into Baby’s ear, and by the time he’d pulled back, Baby’s sweet little cheeks were aflame. Who knew it took one little nickname to make his Baby blush so much? “There’s my Baby. Now help Daddy get undressed.” 

Baby’s fingers shook a little but he helped Doc get his shirt off, folding it and putting it on top of his jacket so it wouldn’t get wrinkled. Doc wouldn’t like that and as far as Baby was concerned this was still a highly unstable situation. Baby sat back, one white earbud still in, the other dangling against his chest. “Do you want to keep your headphones in?” Doc asked him, tracing his finger along Baby’s collarbones, his arms, his stomach. Baby nodded - there was no way he could get through this without his music. “Okay,” the older man agreed with a chuckle, leaning forward to brush his lips against Baby’s. “You’ve never kissed anybody before, have you?” he asked, taking the time to run his fingers through Baby’s soft hair. 

“No.” Baby’s eyes closed at the feeling of the fingers in his hair and melted into him slightly- that felt nice, actually. Like something he’d been missing and he didn’t even know. Doc smiled a cruel smile that Baby would never see. Gotcha. 

“Good.” Doc leaned forward and kissed him properly this time, finding that Baby was quite responsive, pressing back against him, parting his lips and letting Doc take what he wanted. Maybe he thought he’d be hurt if he didn’t obey, but honestly, at this point Doc didn’t care. Made it a little more exciting, if Baby thought more was on the line than actually was. “Enough. I’m ready.” Baby’s shifting in his lap had gotten him more than warmed up and his pants were starting to become uncomfortably tight. “Lay down on your stomach with a pillow under your hips. Pick a good song.” 

Baby moved quickly to obey, nervous. He heard the rustle of Doc’s suit pants falling to the floor and then being picked up, his shoes coming off, a few unfamiliar noises, and then Doc’s fingers at his hips, sliding his underwear off. “Beautiful,” he heard from behind him, and it made him bury his face in the bed. This wasn’t exactly how he’d pictured his first time going, but he supposed it could be worse. Doc wouldn’t permanently damage him or anything - he still needed a driver. He would probably even try to make it good for Baby, to get him to come back. Every deal with Doc had a sweet side, but it had a sharp edge too. He swallowed, frantically scrolling through his iPod to try and find a good song. Once he’d settled on one, he tapped his fingers against the bed in time, hoping Doc would stick to the beat. He gasped as he felt Doc’s fingers between his cheeks, making him startled. Doc laughed. 

“Relax, Baby. This will help loosen you up so it doesn’t hurt.” He noticed Baby’s fingers and he did his best to thrust his fingers in time. That seemed to calm Baby down, and he rolled his eyes where the boy couldn’t see. He had such strange eccentricities. He worked one, two, three fingers into his Baby and then he just couldn’t wait any more. Baby looked pretty relaxed, slumped over the pillow, moaning softly every so often, syncopated with the beat of his fingers, which he never stopped. “Such a sweet Baby. Remember what I told you?”

“Yes Daddy,” Baby whispered, closing his eyes. Doc narrowed his eyes, applying more lube to his cock and lining up behind Baby, pressing at his entrance. “What was that?”

“Y-yes Daddy,” he said louder, as loud as he could bear to. Doc decided that was good enough. When Baby’s fingers sped up and he could tell the beat was about to drop, he prepared, and just like Baby would want, he slid inside. 

Baby screamed. He couldn’t help it. He’d never felt anything like that before. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it did feel very… very strange. “Shh, Baby,” he heard, very low and quiet to his ear, over his music and the ringing in his ears and the thud of his own heartbeat. “Let Daddy take care of you.” Baby kept tapping his fingers and as the beat of his song sped up, so did the thrusts into his body. Eventually his whimpers turned into moans and then, at Doc’s urging, into small cries of ‘Daddy’. He got lost in it somewhere - somewhere around the second or third orgasm Doc wrung from his body, he thought - and all he could chant was “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” 

Doc couldn’t have been happier. Baby was doing so perfectly, feeling so amazing as his young body started to give way and god bless those teenage refractory periods. While he was taking his time working up to orgasm, he could make poor little Baby come half a dozen times if he wanted to. But he thought it was getting late and it was just about time to wrap this up. “Almost done, Baby. You want your Daddy’s come in you?” he murmured in Baby’s ear, close enough for him to hear it. 

Baby just nodded, the same way he’d been doing for a while because Doc seemed to like it, would pet his hair or stroke his arm when he nodded and cried out louder instead of gripping his hips tight. “Yes, Daddy.” There was another thirty seconds or so of thrusting, losing time with the beat, and then a strange sensation right as the song ended, Doc burying himself fully inside his Baby and luxuriating in the sheer pleasure of filling up Baby’s body for the very first time. 

Doc let out a long sigh and pulled out slowly, cleaning himself with a wet wipe and then making an effort to clean Baby up. He didn’t want him making a big mess all over the sheets, after all. “Go take a shower, Baby,” he told him, lifting the boy to stand on his wobbly legs and helping him to the little bathroom with its even smaller shower stall. “Get very clean now. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

Baby left his iPod on Doc’s desk so it wouldn’t get wet in the shower. He felt half-asleep, dazed and exhausted. He tried his best to get as clean as he could and then he came back out, wrapped in a towel. “Come here,” Doc told him, putting the earbuds back in Baby’s ears for him, a soft instrumental mix queued up for him. “You did very well, Baby. Happy birthday.” Doc helped him get dressed and handed him his usual stack of seanotes, along with a few extra hundreds. For his trouble. He kissed the boy on the forehead. “Get home safe. I’ll call you in a few days.” He pressed a new burner phone into Baby’s hand, taking the old one from the boy’s jeans pocket. 

Doc waited until he heard the elevator ding that it had reached the bottom floor to relax. He smiled a wide grin. His Baby was perfect and now, beautifully, forever, _his _.__

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't nearly enough Baby/Doc trash in this fandom so I decided to write some. Please enjoy my utterly gratuitous Atlanta references because this is my town y'all and I'm very excited about it. Beta'd by the ever-lovely echomoon. I hang out on tumblr at missabigailhobbs, please come talk to me about Baby Driver and if you throw fic ideas at me I might try to write some? Comments and kudos feed my soul, ilu <3


End file.
